


On the House

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [24]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: In the middle of his shift at the coffee shop, George witnesses a young man get dumped by his girlfriend. What else is George supposed to do besides cheer him up?
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	On the House

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous6285: "how about a coffee shop au where George sees Ringo upset bc he just broke up with his gf and they’re just fluffy n stuff lol" 
> 
> Heck yeah, that's the good shit!!

Working as a barista gave George a window into so many different lives. The exhausted business-people arriving first thing in the morning, the panicked uni students rushing in during the dead of night, couples both young and old enjoying a romantic break from their hectic lives.

Or, on this particular day, a couple who had reached the end of their story. George peered over the espresso machine as the girl patted the boy’s hand with an artificially sweet smile. The poor boy certainly didn’t have anything resembling a smile on his face.

By the time George gave the next customer their order, the girl gave the boy an awkward hug, grabbed her coffee, and headed for the door, leaving her ex alone. In public. In front of a dozen people.

What a bitch.

George knew he shouldn’t judge her so harshly without knowing her story, but this poor man looked utterly heartbroken as he clutched his cup and stared blankly down at it. For several minutes, he didn’t even take a sip.

There was no one in line. One of George’s coworkers was at the other register. Screw it. George stepped out from behind the counter and made his way to the table. “Excuse me, sir?”

The man looked up, and George was struck by his glistening blue eyes.

“I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright—w-with your coffee,” George added loudly.

With a weak smile, the man shrugged. “I’m doin’ fabulous.”

“Is there anything I can get you? A muffin, some serviettes?”

“Oh no, the coffee is just fine, I don’t want to trouble you.”

“You sure?” George asked. “It’s on the house.”

The man’s lips curved up higher and he leaned on his elbows. “You know, I’ve always wondered. Can you actually put things ‘on the house,’ or does that only happen in movies?”

“On the house, on me, same thing.”

“I see. I’ll just stick to my coffee, thanks,” he said, finally raising the cup to his mouth.

“Too late. I’m already getting you a muffin.”

“Hey!” the man said as George walked off, peeking back only once to give him a grin. “You don’t even know what kind of muffin I want.”

“So you _do_ want a muffin,” George teased, leaning on _his_ elbows when he was back behind the counter.

“Well, as long as it’s on the very handsome house.”

George paused with his hand next to the tongs. Was he flirting with him? Maybe the break-up wasn’t as bad as George thought. Or, perhaps he was trying to lessen the blow, cheer himself up with some light banter. Either way, George couldn’t deny that this customer was attractive, with his toned arms and scruffy beard.

“I’ll take a blueberry,” the man called, breaking George from his daze.

George grabbed the muffin and set it on a plate. “There you are, sir.”

“Ritchie.”

“Ritchie,” George echoed. A sweet name for a sweet man.

“Now…does the house have a name?” Ritchie asked.

“George,” he said. He was about to head back to his register, but something about Ritchie made him hesitate. “I…I know this is highly inappropriate of me, seeing as I’m on the clock and you’re literally a few minutes out of a relationship—”

“Ouch.”

“Sorry,” George said sheepishly, but Ritchie’s smile didn’t fall. “I was wondering if I could give you my number. I’m sure you’re not quite ready for anything right now, but in a few weeks, if you feel like giving me a call…”

Ritchie placed his hand over George’s. “I’d love that.”

Smiling, George scribbled down his number. “Enjoy your muffin, Ritchie.”

Ritchie raised the muffin in gratitude before taking a large bite.

The other cashier gave George a disapproving look as he returned to his register, but George didn’t care. Whether or not Ritchie ever called him, George was just glad he had brightened his day.


End file.
